


亨虹/喜欢你

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	亨虹/喜欢你

　　郭子亨认识骆天虹的时候俩人一个岁数，彼时的骆天虹还不是一头蓝毛，他孤零零的坐在大佬，那个叫连浩龙的人身边，那个时候的天虹还不算胖甚至有点瘦，被胖胖的坐馆大佬抱在怀里的小骆天虹瞪着一双漂亮的大眼睛四下张望着，突然地就与郭子亨四目相对了，郭子亨看着那双眼睛里漂亮清澈的眼神，突然脑子一热跑了过去。

　　“如果以后你是omgea我肯定娶你！”

　　骆天虹一愣，气的哇哇大叫，连浩龙哭笑不得抱紧怀里攻击力极强的小瘦子，郭子亨就那么呆愣愣的站在那里，他抬起手去抓住骆天虹的一只手，两只软软的小手就握在了一起，骆天虹的手有一点点冷，郭子亨看着漂亮的小男孩，他觉得他不像男孩子，他应该是女孩子才对！郭子亨晃了晃那只手，非常幼稚的再次发问。

　　“我说我要娶你好不好嘛。”

　　本来刚刚被连浩龙用糖果哄好了的骆天虹再次生起气来，他弯着身子去锤站的矮的郭子亨，惊的连浩龙急忙抱稳了骆天虹，连坐馆大佬哭笑不得把小骆天虹送到素素的手里，女人抱着年纪和郭子亨差不多岁数却瘦小的惊奇的骆天虹顿时心疼了起来抱着小孩就走了。  
连浩龙看着被素素抱走的骆天虹叹了口气，然后半蹲着撑着腿摸了摸郭子亨的脑袋。

　　“天虹不喜欢做omgea，他最讨厌别人说他是omgea了。”

　　“因为他是omgea吗？”

　　郭子亨懵懵懂懂的发问，连浩龙点了点头，他揉乱郭子亨本来就乱糟糟的脑袋，他笑眯眯的看着郭子亨，郭子亨看着坐馆大佬胖胖的脸，好奇又委屈，好奇为什么天虹讨厌自己是omgea，有好多人希望自己是omgea呢，omgea数量比alpha和beta都少，所有人都要保护omgea，郭子亨委屈是为什么不能人一出生就能查出是不是alpha呢，他的出生证明上只写了他有40%分化成alpha概率，好难啊，怎么样才能就算不是alpha也能让天虹喜欢上自己啊。

　　郭子亨喜欢刀，他觉得男孩子都应该喜欢刀，但是骆天虹喜欢汉剑，尤其是连浩龙带着他选了一柄八面汉剑之后更加的开心，郭子亨觉得奇怪，他奇怪为什么连浩龙对骆天虹这么好，他觉得那个人对骆天虹有奇奇怪怪的心思，所以他总是在骆天虹练剑的时候在边上练刀，还刻意的嘴里发出什么噪音吵得骆天虹气的要死，最后两个人不拿武器打了一架俩人都整的鼻青脸肿，搞得连浩东看见他们的时候哈哈大笑，郭子亨不在意，骆天虹也不在意。

　　骆天虹去当红棍，郭子亨也跟着去，骆天虹烦郭子亨这个跟屁虫，什么任务他都要跟着，红棍本都是些身手好的，大家说话也从不遮掩，就常常笑闹说郭子亨是骆天虹的童养媳，骆天虹那时候已经开始留那头杀马特的蓝发了，长长的刘海挡住右眼又酷又帅，但是别的红棍逗他他从来不反应，就是穿着一身酷酷的小斗篷站在郭子亨边上，郭子亨拿着刀，骆天虹揣着剑，俩人一齐靠着桌子也不说话也不动，几乎是同时的抬起头瞥那多嘴的红棍一眼，那人就害怕的闭上了嘴。

　　骆天虹特别喜欢和郭子亨过招，他觉得郭子亨最像疯子，出手从来不留手，就像非得打死人才满意，最开始骆天虹没跟坐馆大佬学怎么打架总是被打哭，到后面骆天虹气不过，去找大佬学怎么打架，大佬哭笑不得还是手把手的教着天虹怎么纯肉搏打架，每次郭子亨都会赖在边上看骆天虹和大佬学习，骆天虹那时候也是没胖起来，身姿柔软瘦长打起架来也是漂漂亮亮的，但是大佬总说天虹打架就像花架子，才教天虹怎么拿剑打架，郭子亨觉得骆天虹拿不拿剑打架都很漂亮都很酷。

　　然后直到有一天郭子亨被骆天虹打趴在地上，骆天虹一手撑着剑一手捂着肚子哈哈大笑的看着他，还得意洋洋的炫耀大佬可能会让他在分化成年后做双花红棍了，因为红棍里头早就没几个能打得过他的了，他总是跟郭子亨打也是因为郭子亨招式狠下手疯，大佬跟他说只要打得过郭子亨他就是最厉害的红棍。

　　郭子亨惯常是和骆天虹一起睡的，骆天虹也不介意也是和郭子亨一起睡，反倒是大佬非常委婉的说性别不能的时候骆天虹斜睨一眼手上还和郭子亨在那里打街机，郭子亨又一次惨败他手下后才拿出舔了好一会儿棒棒糖拿在手上。

　　“那要是他真分化成了alpha就干脆标记我咯。”

　　骆天虹和郭子亨的分化迟迟没到，一个应该是omgea，一个不明该是alpha还是beta，不止一次的有红棍看见双花红棍那个骆天虹把郭子亨按在床上找他身上的alpha性腺了，甚至还怪郭子亨说是他 的原因他才迟迟没分化，后来大佬带俩人去了医院才发觉是骆天虹的腺体发育的比较慢，郭子亨就嘲笑骆天虹只喜欢打游戏不喜欢吃饭得了报应，医生又说郭子亨是alpha性腺已经发育完全但是不知道为什么没分化的时候，郭子亨沉默着抓了下骆天虹的手，骆天虹没反抗，也给他抓着。

　　“等你分化给我标记咯。”

　　郭子亨想着某天晚上他同骆天虹说的这句话，他当时说的真诚诚恳，骆天虹面对着他睡在同一张床上，香港的晚上一点都不冷但是俩人偏偏就爱睡在一起，骆天虹眨了眨眼看着郭子亨，凑过去在郭子亨的脸上亲了一下。

　　“看你打不打得过我啦。”

　　结果真到那一天时俩人都算是正式成年了，18岁的两个男孩子坐在屋子里，骆天虹蜷在角落浑身发颤，身上一股曼珠沙华的味道，郭子亨迷迷糊糊的想这味道可真奇怪，骆天虹倒是气得要死，郭子亨身上一股腊八蒜的味道冲的要命，他想怎么会有alpha的味道那么难闻，郭子亨还没反应过来骆天虹就冲过来扒了他的衣服，alpha的性腺和omgea的位置在一个地方，骆天虹毫不犹豫一口狠狠咬在郭子亨的后颈上，然后重重的哼了一声，郭子亨身上腊八蒜冲鼻的味道融合了曼珠沙华又辣又苦的味道之后倒是好了不少，骆天虹直接坐在郭子亨身上把自己腺体送到他嘴边，郭子亨迟疑了一下还是学着骆天虹咬破了omgea的腺体。

　　“慢慢吞吞的到底谁是omgea啊，你们alpha都这么没种的吗。”

　　郭子亨实在不想戳穿骆天虹软的不像话的腿和已经差不多快要打湿他睡裤的那些水渍了，他抬起手撩起骆天虹装酷的蓝色刘海，骆天虹垂下头，郭子亨便去亲吻他的眼睛， 俩人相处这么久早就默契十足，郭子亨扯掉骆天虹上身的衣服骆天虹就去拽郭子亨的裤子，两个小年轻打架一样的争上下都想要把对方压在下面，最终骆天虹还是因为被标记后的身体酸软没能压得住郭子亨，郭子亨跪着又按着骆天虹的双腿，骆天虹笑着看着郭子亨主动的打开双腿缠上郭子亨的腰，他又直起身子然后还是直接的坐在了郭子亨身上，俩人都赤裸着，骆天虹的穴口正就被郭子亨那玩意儿顶着，骆天虹就像是挑衅似的坐下去了一点，郭子亨按着骆天虹彻底坐下去然后又叼着骆天虹后脖子上的那玩意儿要骆天虹知道知道他的厉害，骆天虹还没来得及反应就被完全按了下去整个人颤的厉害恨不得现在就剁了郭子亨的爪子，骆天虹被郭子亨掀在床上扯了个布条就给骆天虹那双手捆上了

　　初潮期的omgea身体发软也没法抗拒，红着一双眼睛让郭子亨操弄着那柔软的穴，郭子亨8岁跟骆天虹在忠信义碰面，18岁才真正吃到，他卡着骆天虹的腰发了狠的使劲弄着身下这人。

　　骆天虹也知道其实郭子亨早就16岁分化完了，那天半夜他被一股蒜味熏醒睁着眼睛迷迷糊糊的就看见郭子亨在那里灌alpha抑制剂，灌完了又上床抱住骆天虹，假装什么都没发生，继续睡觉。

　　骆天虹的腿勾着郭子亨的腰要他俯下身然后也跟着学去狠狠的磨身上alpha的性腺，郭子亨被叼着性腺蹭的眼红，手掐着骆天虹的腰掐出几道红印疼的骆天虹哼出了声，郭子亨平静下来按着骆天虹的肚子另一只手卡着骆天虹的腰身动作也跟着柔和许多放缓了些，骆天虹给郭子亨弄得喘息不止连咬alpha性腺的心情都没了，眼睫垂着看上去累的不行，郭子亨就去亲骆天虹的唇，虽然不止一次的亲过但是他还是觉得，这嘴真软，平时在外面怎么骂人的坏话就这么多啊，骆天虹也勾着郭子亨的腰亲郭子亨，郭子亨的嘴唇薄，骆天虹就含着这双唇，喘息着和他额头相抵去勾着郭子亨。

　　“骗子。”

　　“什么啊。”

　　骆天虹含着郭子亨的喉结，郭子亨正抵着骆天虹的生殖腔口迟疑着不知道要不要顶进去，他知道omgea的哀悼反应难受，他也不希望骆天虹难受，但是骆天虹压根不在意难不难受，他勾着郭子亨的腰把他往下压。

　　“没什么，标记我。”

　　郭子亨便顺从的顶开了生殖腔，omgea的生殖腔内里柔软且顺从的裹着alpha的性器，郭子亨与骆天虹互相的对视着，骆天虹又一次的凑上去含住郭子亨的喉结说话的声音含糊不清还带着一点愉悦又舒服的呻吟声，但是郭子亨却又偏偏的听懂了。

　　“omega的初潮期有三天的，陪我过了这三天吧。”

　　“嗯。”

　　郭子亨也简短回答，骆天虹弓着腰，于是有些不满坐起来又把郭子亨按着，他垂下头去亲郭子亨的喉结，自己坐在alpha的身上像是个掌控者一样的动作着，郭子亨也不恼，就仰着头给天虹吻他的喉结，然后也卡着天虹的腰挺动着腰身操进里面些。

　　直到alpha满含着信息素味道的精液射进了天虹的里面，骆天虹才松开咬着郭子亨喉结的嘴，他又舔舔郭子亨的喉结，那里被他咬出了个牙印，郭子亨也看着骆天虹，那双向来清澈警醒的眼睛里全是水光，看上去就像是被操哭了一样，骆天虹的刘海又垂下遮着那半边眼睛，骆天虹就这样的看着他，声音沙哑。

　　“还有两天，继续啊。”

　　第三天骆天虹初潮期过去的时候郭子亨一身抓痕，骆天虹自己身上也全是郭子亨咬的掐的印子，骆天虹也毫不在乎穿着他那身露胸衣，骆天虹的胸上面又全是郭子亨的吻痕，郭子亨非常不满意的抗议要骆天虹换一身，骆天虹就拽拽郭子亨的高领衣服手里还握着他的汉剑轻蔑的笑了一声。

　　“你们alpha都是黄花大闺女标记了omgea还这么害羞的啊。”

　　弄得本来只是路过的坐馆大佬站在那里看了他们俩半天然后一脸被蒜味熏到的表情就立刻走了。

　　骆天虹从分化起的第一天就没碰过抑制剂，郭子亨就是他的抑制剂，每次发情期把郭子亨往床上一按，命令似的说一句操我，然后俩人就开始打架一样的一晚上，第二天从屋子里出来的骆天虹就穿那一身斗篷或者露胸衣，锁骨上、胸口处，脖子上的咬痕一览无余。

　　“喜欢你。”

　　郭子亨喜欢在床上表白，然后被骆天虹含住嘴唇堵住下半句话，但是骆天虹也没表现过表白之类的事情，弄得郭子亨一直很疑惑——论双花红棍骆天虹先生到底是喜欢我还是把我当成发情期的一根活的热的会自己动的按摩棒，但是却至今无解。

　　骆天虹擅长打架，又因为是omgea经常性的被人笑话侮辱，尤其是他发情期前后几天，但是骆天虹从来不在意这些，反倒是郭子亨很气总是有人笑话骆天虹，他总是觉得无论是谁都不能笑话骆天虹，只有他才可以。  
骆天虹在意的却不是这个，他被标记很久了却都没有怀孕，医生说过进去生殖腔就可以怀孕了，不是说发情期的omgea百分百中标吗，他背着郭子亨去看医生，医生却说他是用了催化剂促进分化，所以生殖腔那块儿还没发育完成，没法怀孕，即使真的怀了，也可能生不下来，骆天虹撇了撇嘴，也没多问什么，就走了出去。

　　骆天虹想，干嘛非要自己生，孤儿院的小孩子也可以领养啊，他们也很可爱的。

　　但是还是有点失落嘛，因为大佬的孩子蛮可爱的，要是有个自己的崽也很好啊。

　　郭子亨是一点都不在意孩子的事情也从来没理会过骆天虹的肚子，他忙着给骆天虹投喂，大佬也喜欢给骆天虹喂吃的，分化晚是因为营养跟不上搞得郭子亨耿耿于怀，骆天虹也给什么吃什么，然后脸很快就肉眼可见的圆了起来。

　　骆天虹和郭子亨还是会打架，在骆天虹不肯吃的时候，骆天虹也觉得郭子亨武断，都说了吃饱了还要塞，所以往往就能看见他俩突然的打起来，骆天虹和郭子亨都不是小时候的身手了，打起架来拳拳到肉又狠又重，所以每次在骆天虹把郭子亨打的倒地上之后骆天虹就会突然很饿。

　　然后又去吃饭。

　　郭子亨计划通•JPG

　　骆天虹和大佬一家耍得很好，就连吃饭也总是带他，连带着郭子亨和大佬关系也不错，天虹擅长打架，也总有人通过大佬请他去镇场子，基本上天虹一个人就能解决处理掉。

　　但是有时候也有要天虹和郭子亨一起解决的事情啦。

　　比如这个时候咯。

　　那个被警察抓了的伙计被发哥解决以后他么总是要跑的，可是枪声被警察听到就不可能善了，特别是那些刑警们啦，怎么可能那么轻易的穿过去，骆天虹和郭子亨拿着枪，发哥和他们分头走开，天虹小心翼翼拿出手机照着走廊那边，果然有一群刑警举着盾一样的玩意儿，他抢先拿出枪对准那边一通乱扫，才冲出去一脚踹翻一个警察，后面几个也跟着倒下了，骆天虹出手又快又狠完全不给那群警察还手机会，郭子亨没跟上来还在解决楼梯间的那些人。

　　那边门不能通过。

　　天虹有些不高兴，皱起眉头两把枪分别对准两边，往着他来时的方向走，躲枪子倒下一蹬腿便躲进了那群警察瞧不见的地方，他窜进楼梯间去与郭子亨汇合，天虹率先往上面走又碰见个伙计，他瞪着眼左右看了看，才慢慢的去打开身边那扇门，又抢先在那个廖警官开枪前闪进那门里。

　　太孬种了，他骆天虹什么时候被人这样窜着跑过。

　　那个伙计刚要去扔个手榴弹又没成功，断了手手榴弹又留在了屋子里，本来还没想好要怎么跳下去躲的两人以为是什么，回头拿起枪去看，郭子亨怒骂一声跟着骆天虹后面跳出了窗。

　　本来可以一起走的嘛。

　　但是子弹偏偏打中了郭子亨的腿，骆天虹拖着郭子亨往那个可以躲得地方走，骆天虹举起枪，郭子亨也跟着举枪去对付那群警察，才好不容易躲了进去，骆天虹看了一眼郭子亨，可郭子亨不去看他，晃着那条被打中的腿，冲骆天虹吼。

　　“走吧你！别装伟大了。”

　　郭子亨举起枪，指了下骆天虹的脑袋，骆天虹扭过头去看郭子亨，郭子亨又笑着收回枪，拿着手枪指着自己脑袋，然后看着骆天虹，说出每次都被堵着的那后半句话。

　　“喜欢你爱你啊，天虹。”

　　然后他起身，枪口抵着他自己的脑袋，走出了藏着的地方，骆天虹看着他站出去，眼里的光突然的闪了下，他看着站出去的郭子亨，站起来跑了出去，他想着，警察不是都一副伟大的为人民服务的样子吗，那也不会随便杀人嘛，他回头去看郭子亨，然后跳下去才离开警察局。

　　郭子亨放下了枪，非常顺从的被抓住了，甚至没反抗，他不想天虹逃到一半突然 的背哀悼反应牵制住。

　　但是几天后他却感觉到了从天虹那边传来的反应。

　　喉咙冰冷，浑身发凉一点点的冷透了，身上的omgea信息素味道也随着一点点消散，但是却又没有散尽，就留着那么一点点的量让郭子亨感觉难受。

　　他大概清楚，骆天虹死了，他开始想如果那天天虹没有跑跟着他一齐被抓会怎么样。

　　天虹会不高兴。

　　所以还是天虹高兴的好一些吧。

　　郭子亨低下头，摆弄他从天虹那个斗篷上摘下来的金链子。

　　然后卡着一段比较尖锐的地方，刺进了颈侧。

　　然后倒下。再没起来。


End file.
